La pension en délire
by Mel14
Summary: yaoi
1. épisode 1

Note de l'auteur: Je suis nul en français donc disons tout simplement que les fautes seront volontaire ^^. Avant que j'oublie j'aimerais vous spécifier que je suis Québécoise donc s'il y a des mots que vous comprenez pas sûrement que l'explication viendra pas loin après ^^.  
  
Imaginez kyo aux yeux de démon (kyo samurai deeper) et Keitaro (de love hina), tout les 2 dans un merveilleux yaoi ^^ hihihihi, bah quoi ? Kyo est tellement sexy j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le choisir avec nul autre que Keitaro, car il sont complètement contraire, mais imaginez-vous comment est Kyo lorsqu'il est amoureux ^^. Voici mon tout premier Yaoi, donc j'aimerais avoir de vos commentaire svp, coeur sensible s'abstenir ^^  
  
: - = Signifie se qu'il disent ' = Signifie leur pensée ( = Signifie note de l'auteur.  
  
Donc sur ce je vous dit bonne lecture ^^  
  
Épisode1: La rencontre  
  
*flash*  
  
Lors d'une grosse orage très violente dans l'univers des mangas, il y a eu plusieurs télé-portation assez étrange, pour vous chère lecteur j'ai suivi la télé-portation de Kyo au yeux de démon dans le monde de Love-hina. De toute évidence ce petit imprévu a causé quelque désordre mental pour certain personnage dont Kyo. En arrivant dans le monde de Love hina Kyo ne se rappelait de rien et ne savait plus trop qui il était (hihihihihihi bon ok je l'avoue j'ai du profiter de lui quelque jours ^^) Après avoir bien profiter de lui, j'ai envoyer mes petites démones au travail. Elle se sont occupé de réhabiliter Kyo a la vie courante. Cependant elles n'ont pas pur résister au fait de changer son orientation sexuel et de faire de Kyo un homosexuel très vérile en sois. Depuis déjà quelque temps déjà que nous préparons le destin de Kyo et l'avons inscrit a la même école que Keitaro. Ils sont de bons amis depuis le premier jour ou Kyo a déposé ses pieds dans cette école. Donc voilà la suite de cette histoire qui vous paraîtra très bizarre, mais j'espère que vous saurez apprécier.  
  
*fin du flash*  
  
Prof: - Bonjour à tous, j'aimerais vous présenter un nouvel élève dans cette école.  
  
Keitaro entra dans le local, il a alors tout de suite remarquée les beaux yeux de Kyo. En se dirigeant vers son bureau, il trébucha et tomba au pied de Kyo.  
  
Kyo: - Tu peux t'asseoir en arrière de moi ^_^  
  
(Heuuuu penzez se que vous voulez, mais le but n'était pas pervers puisqu'il s'assit au BUREAU derrière Kyo et non debout derrière lui ^^ )  
  
Keitaro: - Oui je te remercie !  
  
Kyo: - De rien, sa fait plaisir mon beau ^_^  
  
Keitaro (tout gêné): - Je te remercie, mais toi aussi tu as de beau tu sais.  
  
Le soir au téléphone ... Dring Dring ..  
  
Naru: - Oui allo !  
  
Kyo: - Es-ce que je pourrai parler à mon beau Keitaro ?  
  
Naru: - Beau Keitaro ? -______-  
  
Kyo: - Bah oui, quoi tu es jalouse de sa beauté ?  
  
Naru: - Pffff, je te le passe.  
  
Kyo: - Hummm, j'aimerais prendre mot pour mot ce que tu viens de dire.  
  
Naru: - AAAAAAH, mais qu'es-ce que tu es toi ? O____O  
  
kyo: - Heuu, un simple ami ^^  
  
Pendant ce temps Keitaro arriva et prenna le combiné  
  
Keitaro: - Ah heu salut Kyo ^__^ j'suis content que tu m'appel  
  
Kyo: - Moi aussi je suis content de te parler, j'aimerais de proposer quelque chose  
  
Keitaro: - Oui tout ce que tu veux  
  
Kyo: - Crois-tu que pourrai aller chez toi quelques jours, jme sens seul -____-.  
  
(Ouais c'est sa, me semble que c'est parce qu'il se sens seul _ il voudrait plutôt faires des choses avec Keitaro ^^ rohhhhhhh c'est mimi vous trouvez pas ?)  
  
Le lendemain en cours ...  
  
Prof: - Bon, aujourd'hui vous allez me faire une recherche sur le corps humain en équipe de 2.  
  
Kyo (qui parle a Keitaro): - C'est bien que je sois à la pension en fin de compte, comme sa on pourra faire la recherche ensemble ^^.  
  
Keitaro: - On va jouer au Docteur ??? J'vais aller chercher mon Stéthoscope.  
  
Kyo: - -_- Baka  
  
Keitaro: - Bah justement, vendredi je vais avoir la pension a moi tout seul, heu enfin a nous tout seul puisque les filles font une sortit entre filles ^^  
  
(Qu'es-ce qui pourrai bien arriver à votre avis ? Ma bande de pervers, je vois dans vos pensées)  
  
Le Vendredi venue ...  
  
(Je sais les jours passe vite, mais j'ai pas d'inspiration pour continuer donc je passe les jours vite ^^)  
  
Keitaro ( qui parle a toutes les filles): - Amusez-vous bien !  
  
Kyo: - On peut aller dans ta chambre maintenant, pour faire heuuuu notre recherche ? (Qui fait un clin d'oeil a Keitaro)  
  
Keitaro: - Hummm, nan, un bain sa te dit ?  
  
Kyo: - Oh oui, juste a u penser sa me fait de l'effet.  
  
Pendant ce temps ...  
  
Motoko: ' Je me demande où est Naru, elle est pas avec nous, hummm c louche sa'  
  
Kyo et Keitaro se tenant par la taille entre dans le bain  
  
Keitaro: - Bahd dis dont, c'est gros sa !!  
  
Kyo: - Ouais je sais, j'en suis fière ^_^  
  
Keitaro: - Je peux toucher ?  
  
Kyo: - Bien sûr, mais attends je vais le levé plus haut  
  
Keitaro: - WAAAAAA ce que c'est dure !!!!  
  
(Mais que pensez vous que c'est ? Vous êtes dégoutant de pensés sa ^_^)  
  
Kyo: - Dire que avec ce katana j'ai tuer tant de gens.  
  
Keitaro: - Je parlais pas de sa, je parlais de ton entre jambe -_____- , hummmm je peux goûter ?  
  
Kyo: - Oh sa oui ! Mais me laisseras-tu aller jusqu'au bout ? Vas-tu avaler ?  
  
Keitaro: - Bien sûr que oui, qu'es-ce que tu crois ?  
  
Keitaro se mit à caresser doucement l'entre jambres de Kyo et avanca sa bouche lentement. Une fois le membre de Kyo dans la bouche de Keitaro, Keitaro commenca des mouvements de va et viens et par moment à le caresser avec sa douce langue en même temps. Alors que Kyo jouissait dans la bouche de Keitaro, Naru fît son entrer dans le bain  
  
(Pauvre elle, elle ignore ce qui l'attends)  
  
Kyo: - Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais là toi ? Laisse-nous dans notre trip d'homme en paix sinon je te tranche la tête.  
  
Keitaro avala le liquide chaud d'un coup sec et se retourna vers Naru.  
  
Naru: - Keitaro qu'es ce que tu ..........tu faisais ???? Pas ce que je ........ je .......pense ??? O___O  
  
Keitaro (tout gêné): - Heuuuuuuu rien rien ^^  
  
Kyo fait un signe à Keitaro pour lui dire qu'il avait du liquide sur le bords de la bouche.  
  
Donc voilà c sur ce suspend que je vous laisse ^^ Vous n'aurez qu'a lire l'épisode 2 qui ne devrait pas tarder, même si je suis bcp occuper ^^. Donnez moi vos commentaire sur ce début de de fanfic yaoi, parce que c'est ma toute première fanfic et je veux savoir si je suis sur la bonne vois ^^ merci a vous.  
  
Mel 


	2. épisode 2

Rappel de l'épisode 1 : Donc vous vous souvenez que la fin de l'épisode 1 était sur un suspend. Keitaro qui venait de faire des choses à kyo, venait de se faire surprendre par Naru qui n'était pas partit avec les autres filles de la pension.  
  
Épisode 2 : Le traumatisme  
  
Keitaro (qui parle a Naru) : - Mais qu'es-ce que tu fait là toi ? tu est pas partit avec les autres filles ?  
  
Naru (qui est traumatiser par ce qu'elle vient de voir) : - heu nan, j'avais pas envie d'y aller, je pensais même vous aidez.  
  
Kyo : - Toi nous aider, pffffffff je le crois t'avais sûrement une idée derrière la tête  
  
Naru donnant un coup a Kyo qui parta vers les étoiles. À son retour il sortit son katana et défia Naru en duel.  
  
Keitaro : - Kyo, garde ton énergie tu en aura de besoin.  
  
Naru : - Ouis c'est bien vrai, faut dire que tu vas lui faire des trucs ce soir, c pour sa que tu es si fâché contre moi parce que je suis rester.  
  
Kyo : - Naru pour qui me prends tu ? Pour un gay ? pfffffff tu te trompe, je joue le jeux c tout.  
  
Keitaro qui avait clairement entendu ce que Kyo avait dit, s'enfuie dans sa chambre en pleurant tout les larmes de son corps. Kyo en le voyant s'excusa en lui disant que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Keitaro avait le coeur gros, il avait eu une journée dure. Naru et Kyo se retrouve alors seuls seule dans la cuisine pendant que Keitaro était occupé dans sa chambre.  
  
Naru : - Tu devrais peut-être aller le voir, tu sais Keitaro n'a pas de chance avec les filles et il semble ne pas en avoir avec les mecs non plus. Tu a été dure avec lui tu sais.  
  
Kyo : - Depuis quand tu prends Keitaro en pitié toi ?  
  
Naru : ' il m'énnerve ce Kyo, nan mais s'il pense que je ne n'ais pas vue son petit jeux'  
  
Kyo : - hého tu es dans la lune ou koi ?  
  
Naru : - Dsl je pensais, car il m'arrive de penser a moi  
  
Kyo : - Ose tu dire que je ne pense pas ?  
  
Naru : - Bah oui, pour dire ce que tu as dit plus tôt, t'a pas penser que sa lui ferait de la peine le pauvre.  
  
Kyo : - Toi tais-toi a la fin tu m'énerve !  
  
Naru : - A QUI DIT TU DE SE TAIRE ?????  
  
Kyo : - heu heu a personne ^////^  
  
Naru : - C'est bien ce que je pensais  
  
Naru : - On devrai peut-être aller voir ce qu'il fait nan ?  
  
Kyo : - Oui bonne idée  
  
Naru et Kyo se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Keitaro silencieusement. Ils ouvrirent la porte et Keitaro y était dos, assis sur le sol.  
  
Kyo : - Tu sais Keitaro je suis dsl pour la peine que je t'es causer  
  
Keitaro : - Sortez et vite !  
  
Naru : - Pourquoi tu semble bizarre, tu fais koi ?  
  
Keitaro : - Heuuuu rien sa te regarde pas  
  
Kyo : - Keitaro d'amour ^^  
  
Keitaro : - Naru sort et vite  
  
Naru : - Pourquoi moi et pas Kyo ?  
  
Naru s'avança vers Keitaro pour voir ce qu'il faisait.  
  
Naru : Keitaro je te pensais pas capable d'une tel chose tu sais !  
  
Kyo : - Quoi qu'es-ce qu'il fait ?  
  
Naru : - O____o il fait des trucs horrible devant ta photo en compagnie de son membre.  
  
Kyo : - O____O koi il préfère le faire devant mes photos au lieu de moi en vrai snif -_-  
  
Keirato (tout gêner) : - Sortez !  
  
Naru : - C'est clair que je vais sortir, berk t dégoûtant Keitaro, devant des photo de mec, berk jpense que je vais vomir -_-  
  
Kyo : - Enfin la voilà partit, hihihihi on fait des trucs tu semble être en manque grave ?  
  
Keitaro : - Oh Kyo si tu savait comme j'ai envi de toi.  
  
Keitaro s'étends de façon très sensuelle sur son lit, alors que Kyo lui mis de la music et commença à se déshabiller. Kyo faisait un strip-tease d'une tel façon que Keitaro ne pouvait résister à la pulsion en lui. Keitaro prit Kyo par la taille et le déposa tout lentement sur le lit. Kyo commença à enlever les vêtements de Keitaro, afin que lui aussi se retrouve nu. Kyo se mis à lécher les belles petites fesses à Keitaro.  
  
Kyo : - Keitaro, tu te sens prêt ? tu veux qu'on aille plus loin ?  
  
Keitaro : - Mon corps est a toi  
  
Kyo commença alors le pénétrant tout doucement dans le cul de Keitaro. Keitaro avait légèrement mal, c'était sa première fois puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu de chances avec une fille et encore bien moins avec un autre homme.  
  
Kyo : - Tu as mal ? Tu veux que j'arrête ?  
  
Keitaro : - non non continue.  
  
Pendant ce temps, les filles revenaient. Il devait être 2 heures du matin, elles étaient fatiguées de leur soirée de filles. Toutes ensembles, elle décida d'aller dire bonne nuit a Keitaro puisque la lumière était encore allumer dans sa chambre. Motoko ouvrit un peu la porte et s'enfuie en courant et en criant (un crie de traumatisation) quelques secondes plus tard, les autres filles ouvrirent la porte et aperçu Kyo et Keitaro tout deux, nu dans le lit.  
  
Fin de l'épisode 2 Alors comment vous avez trouvez ? bien dégoûtant j'espère ? Donc voilà j'attends vos commentaires sur mon second épisode. J'aimerais également en profiter pour remercier toute mes amie qui m'on aider a améliorer ma fan fic et je vous annonce en primeur que dans la section Fushigi yugi il y aura dans quelques temps une fanfic de moi qui sera le contraire de celle-ci et qui sera en fait un drame romantique. 


End file.
